


for him

by honeybini



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a 5+1 but it’s subtle and more like a 2+1, author still does not know how to tag, simple 2min friends to lovers, subtle crack if you get it i l word you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybini/pseuds/honeybini
Summary: “cute.”minho hyung was closer than he remembered. “and he was calling you cute,” his brain processed, almost as an afterthought. seungmin laughed awkwardly, looking at minho and looking away, then looking back at him still looking at seungmin with that fondness.if the shining glint in his eyes was anything to go by, seungmin was screwed. and falling in love.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	for him

**Author's Note:**

> title is for him by troye sivan.

seungmin panted watching his distorted figure keel over in an attempt to catch some of his breath. he blinked as he inhaled and exhaled, hands on his knees, thinking about those last few steps and what facial expressions would go best with them.

jisung dramatically flopped on the floor in front of him. “you know that you're limiting your airways when you do that, right?”

the appropriate response was an eye roll, which was practiced protocol at this point for seungmin. still, he stood up straight and put his hands behind his head, adding in an extra eye roll for good measure. jisung just smirked at the way the boy was acting. “aw, seungminnie!” jisung cooed, keen on messing with the boy further. “look how well you listen to your hyung!”

if seungmin immediately dropped to the ground to tickle jisung, no he did not. “yah,” jisung guffawed, “stop it! heh-” a sound that could only be described as a scream laugh, as is fitting for han jisung, filled the dance studio as jisung struggled against seungmin’s fingers but none of the other members lifted their heads.

such was normal for stray kids. chan was talking to the dance teacher about their next altered choreography for the next show and the next performance and the next special release, hyunjin was doing vocal warm ups in between sips of water, changbin was catching his breath on the couch, jeongin was sprawled out on the couch with his head in said hyung’s lap, and minho was doing squats not too far behind the two 00s.

jisung kept on losing it as seungmin’s fingers hit especially hard at his belly that he started to laugh cry, and if there was something about han jisung that was true, it was that his laughter was contagious. so seungmin’s fingers stopped their blatant attack on jisung’s sweaty stomach and his mouth dropped open instead, breathless laughs escaping as he leaned back.

“cute.”

minho hyung was closer than he remembered. “ _ and he was calling you cute _ ,” his brain processed, almost as an afterthought. seungmin laughed awkwardly, looking at minho and looking away, then looking back at him still looking at seungmin with that fondness.

it was then that he dropped a peace sign, because they had become his Get Out of Jail Free card in situations like these. situations where he was complimented and did not know what to say because he was busy being shy and short-circuiting.

minho had just smirked, eyes glinting charmingly, before plopping down next to seungmin, squats forgotten.

“you’re watching too many tiktoks with lix, and it’s showing,” he said, laughing into seungmin’s shoulder.

mentally, seungmin sighed. the power of peace signs.

[a week later]

seungmin stretched his neck from side to side. he loved the way the MUAs would take extra care and time on his eyeshadow for award show performances; he really did, but it meant sitting perfectly still for 20 to 30 minutes, sometimes longer. his body didn’t enjoy being so tense, if the loud crack that echoed through the room was any evidence.

“damn,” felix whistled from the mirror.

seungmin simply smiled; lips newly painted a mix of pinks and reds and oranges. he was excited for their performance later in the day, but he was also tired from the rehearsal that was held unfairly early in the morning and the noisiness and rush of everyone and everything in the dressing room. wordlessly, he waved at felix as he stepped out of the room.

whenever he felt drained like this, he didn’t really like to speak, a habit that had once frustrated many of his members. he didn’t want to think too much about things, so he turned mindlessly through the plain white halls, humming to the taeyeon song that was playing in his head, until he reached the vending machine that was present in every event hall like this.

there were some unidentifiable people in the corner of the small room, who had seemed to be having a private conversation. seungmin was about to turn back around, not wanting to have to awkwardly say hello and helplessly choose a drink as fast as he could because there were people in the room and he didn’t want to pick a drink he didn’t even want just because he wanted to get the hell out of the room as fast as he could because he really wasn’t in the mood for people and awkward encounters and-

“oh, seungmin!” a familiar playful voice called, “getting a drink?”

mentally, seungmin sighed.

the walk back to the dressing room was filled with minho’s chattering about random topics like how mango juice was the superior juice but the vending machine would never do it justice. normally, seungmin’s brain would send signals of annoyance that would spread throughout his body at any external noise, but the nerves seemed to have taken a lunch break when it came to minho.

he tiredly sipped on the apple juice, mouth barely opening to intercept the straw. he had sat on the couch, minho beside him still prattling on about his cat(s). he sipped and sipped as his eyes began the battle his cynical mind had titled: pointless. he beat historians with that glorious title. his eyes fluttered again, but this time minho was patting his head.

if his head fell on minho’s shoulder afterwards as his eyes lost the battle of prying themselves open and his cheeks naturally colored past the already present blush as minho called him cute again while gently removing the apple juice from seungmin’s loose hold and the straw from between his teeth and placing them on the table before he succumbed to a light sleep; no it did not.

[month later]

“again.”

seungmin sang the lines of his newest cover to his vocal coach, this time making sure to prioritize his breathing and enunciation as the words flowed from his honeyed tongue and coated the air in the room with his passion and determination to have this attempt be the one he would be proud of.

if the natural smile on the instructor’s face as he patted him on the back and kindly praised the boy was anything to go by, seungmin felt pretty good about going to record. he still had some minor areas to focus on, but it was nothing he would not be able to work out on his own or with the help of any of his members.

he walked through the halls of the company, on a self-proclaimed high from the buzz that praise from instructors brought him. to be recognized and reaffirmed and to have his efforts be noticed and appreciated when it came to his career and even extra projects like his individual covers, he felt really proud and honored to receive any recognition in the first place. it wasn’t like he lacked confidence; he knew he was good- he just always wanted to be better.

“what are you thinking about?” changbin bumped his shoulder, startling seungmin into yelping. the boy had been busy traversing in his head, after all, not sensing his members nearby.

seungmin shrugged, “was running my cover through with the vocal teacher.”

changbin smiled at the boy, “you did well, didn’t you?” when a small, telling smile began to show the slightest bit on his face, changbin nudged seungmin with his shoulder again. he didn’t say anything else, but seungmin knew. his heart stirred warmly at the thought.

“anyway,” changbin cleared his throat, “minho hyung sent some stuff in the group chat. i think you should probably check your messages.”

of course, seungmin had left his phone on Do Not Disturb, the notorious blessing and curse of his iPhone. a quick glance at his screen showed 71 notifications from the group chat. 71, 72, 73, they were still going.

he chuckled at his friends' antics, unlocking the phone to see what they were talking about. the current spam was thanks to jeongin, as he animatedly sent new emoticons and texts urging chan to treat them to dinner that night.

the further he scrolled, though, he saw a random picture of him the other night. he had been in the process of changing into his pajamas, a cute star set, and he had managed to slip on the obviously pajama patterned shirt but had not made it for his lower half. #FlyHigh. he had fallen asleep standing, looking ridiculous with his white hair band around his hair, glasses, star spangled shirt and ripped skinny jeans on.

minho, ever the sweetheart, had made sure to capture a photo before helping seungmin get into bed, after the patient procedure of removing his skinny jeans. seungmin had pretty much passed out minutes after, but he felt a gentle hand caressing his face and a soft pressure on his forehead that swayed the blissful ignorance of his heart a little too much. he had dreamed of two fresh glasses of mango juice.

seungmin’s heart pinged at the thought of it. he knew more than he had wanted to admit himself. mentally swatting his fondness away, he sent a particularly frightening emoticon in the groupchat. it was settled.

-

jeongin’s charm was unbeatable. all eight boys had managed to align their schedules and gather at such short notice at 8 pm for dinner. yes, it was chan’s treat.

the meal was served by the owner of the homely family restaurant that they had attended since they were trainees. it was sweet how thoughtful the man had been to personally deliver the dishes and wish them well before leaving them to their own devices. 

seungmin found himself content like this, surrounded by his friends and delicious food that healed the dull pains of a long day. he relished in felix’s laughter each time jisung cracked some joke and chan and minho sliding more meat onto jeongin’s dish and changbin’s attentive eyes and easy smile as he watched over the team. it was nice, to say the least. 

the comfortable role of sitting back was soon broken when minho suddenly turned his attention to seungmin, who he noticed had set down his chopsticks while his plate was still half-full. with care, minho crafted a wrap for seungmin, balancing the perfect amount of vegetables and juicy meat, as he knew seungmin loved. wordlessly, he held the food in front of seungmin’s mouth, waiting for seungmin to break out of his reverie and notice.

the look of bliss on seungmin’s face after he ate it was more than enough for a familiar fondness to start boiling over within minho. again. he couldn’t help it. nor could he take it.

dinner had eventually come to an end, and with it, the cozy atmosphere of the tiny restaurant was replaced by the chill of the winter night. all the boys had pulled their coats on tight, seungmin especially, but it was still unmistakable cold as they began to walk, masks secured around their faces. the dorm was only a ten minute walk away, but they were a group of eight; as was usual, the boys had fallen into various paces. felix and jisung were at the front of their group, excitedly planning to watch a new anime as soon as they had some time off, and changbin, jeongin, and chan were in a conversation on the flaws of the educational system, jeongin being by far the most vocal of the three. 

minho and seungmin were strolling at the back. somehow, they had managed to walk at the same pace, without consciously trying to. (buried logic notified a crevice of seungmin’s mind that he was making sure that he matched minho’s footsteps, but it was buried so deeply for a reason.)

puffs of frozen air clouded the free outdoors, and if seungmin moved closer to his hyung under the measly excuse of “sharing body warmth” as they walked beside each other, no he didn’t.

and if he watched the stars reflect in minho’s eyes under the shadows of the streetlight, no he didn’t.

and if he called minho beautiful under the watchful gaze of a full moon, no he didn’t.

and if minho’s frozen cheeks had warmed to a healthy pink at the words of the younger and if seungmin had caressed his face with his hands and whispered his feelings to his hyungs as they sat in the dorm’s kitchen nursing a cup of cocoa and if minho’s face had crinkled up into that perfect, kind smile at his words and if they had held each other as they went to sleep that night, yes they did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a simple, quick oneshot for my writing twitter (@stasungie) but it quickly evolved into 2k and im not going to lie and say that i could easily add onto the ending and make it 3k.... please don’t tempt me (/j). anyway im working on my ongoing fics and making some progress there so sorry for the long wait! please leave some love if you liked it <3\. i cross posted this on twt by the way. im probably going to write more tiny oneshots on there, so feel free to follow me! let’s be friends.
> 
> thanks for reading 🦋 see you soon.
> 
> twitter: @stasungie  
> cc: @honeybini


End file.
